Talk:The Gnollish Menace (Antonica)
Notes This quest appeared for me after LU44, and should not be confused with The Gnollish Menace, the level 13-ish quest within The Caves. I've listed the quest as 'Scaling', as the quest was white for me at level 69, and I recieved XP/AA, despite the mobs being extremely gray. Although the quest is listed as heroic, it may be possible to complete without killing any heroic mobs; I did not get the opportunity to deliberately kill non-heroics to see if they gave updates. :I've updated the quest links so that there is now a disambiguation page. The Gnollish Menace now links to both quests that share the same name.--Kodia 13:18, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Comments sigh Yay for newbie page addition. I can't figure out how to change the name of the page; The quest itself is called 'The Gnollish Menace', which is *also* the name of a lvl 13-ish quest in The Caves (or used to be - I checked my journal for my old completed quests, and the Caves' 'The Gnollish Menace' is still there). This may be a new quest series designed for newbs post-LU44, as Harlan, the NPC who gives the quest, is identified as a 'Guide quest'. Though if that's the case, it's awfully wierd for the quest to be scalable (I'm lvl 69, the quest was white to me, despite the mobs all being 50-55 levels below me). Kynarra 12:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC)Kynarra Figured out how to movee the page and change the name. - Kynarra 13:00, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Changed "East" to "West" and clarified the NPCs location... what can I say, I was very tired when I did the write-up. :P Availability However, the co-ords location listed is correct - I re-verified this by standing on top of the NPC's head. I'm on The Bazaar, and Harlan's still here, as of 09 April evening. I can provide a screenshot if neccesary. Kynarra 03:48, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :From LU44 patch notes :Players on exchange servers can now obtain three quests previously unavailable on those servers because they are given out by guides. Seek out NPCs in the Commonlands, Antonica, and Everfrost. :There is a very good chance that the npcs and quests may not exist on non-exchange servers currently. :--Uberfuzzy (talk/ ) 04:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not on Runnyeye atm Present on Test, as of July 2008 --Gotnov (talk/ ) 04:47, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :This quest is not available on every server and it remains unclear if is still available at all. As such, it is not included in either the Antonica Timeline or the Blackburrow Timeline. :--Dmendezthegreat (talk/ ) 09:23, 16 January 2018 (UTC) ::As of 8/31/2019, there is no sign of Harlan anywhere near any of the three entrances to Blackburrow on the Antonia Bayle Server. ::--Allanius (talk/ ) 23:55, 31 August 2019 (UTC) Census shows that this quest https://u.eq2wire.com/quests/quest_detail/3572244210 was completed last on the 20th of Dec 2018 and has been completed well over a thousand times, which leads me to believe it still exists, however I'm not sure on which servers and/or if a guide is necessary to give it out. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 22:24, August 31, 2019 (UTC)